Be My Tutor
by Zakurowhip12
Summary: Namin'e Invites Roxas to a tutoring session. Roxas is ecstatic, but not so much when he finds out who the teacher IS. [RoxasxNamin'e]


Roxas and Namin'e. 3 Ah-ha-ha, Roxas can be so slow sometimes, I can't blame him though, Namin'e didn't set it up clearly enough. Enjoy!

Chyeah, that's right. I wish.

-

Chapter 1: Name Three

"W-well, you think I could come?" Roxas put his hand behind his head, hoping, praying, dreaming for the answer he wanted, the correct answer.

"Roxas, I just asked you that." Namin'e giggled, holding one hand up to her mouth.

"I was just…making sure you actually asked me." His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink from embarrassment. He must've sounded so stupid.

"Well, I did, and just so you know, it'll be tomorrow, right after school, so don't be late." Namin'e wagged a finger at the blonde-headed boy.

"Please, Namin'e, you think _me_ out of all people would be late? To something as important with you? Notta chance." He waved a hand down at her.

"Oh, aren't you a good little boy?" Namin'e's voice was meant for a baby as she reached up and patted Roxas on the head a few times.

"Only the best for you!" Roxas said sarcastically in a light voice, popping his leg as he clasped his hands together. Namin'e laughed in the same manner as before. She turned slightly and held her hand up.

"Okay, see you there." She waved and smiled sweetly. And with that, she revolved directions and began to walk away. Roxas waved, even though she wasn't looking and waited until she was out of eye and ear-shot. He plunged his closed fist down in triumph and screamed with joy as he threw a party in his head.

"Yes! A tutoring session with Namin'e! This is so awesome! We'll be…we'll be…" Roxas started to slow down his celebration as he thought about the concept of being tutored more and more. "Learning together?" He asked himself.

"What a romantic way to spend time with each other." Roxas heard a familiar voice and felt a hand on his shoulder. He hopped in his place, startled as he swung around to see his best friend, Hayner.

"Hayner, what are you…? How, long….have you been watching?" Roxas asked two questions at once, leaning in a bit to get a good look at his friend, trying to find signs to deduct if he was lying or not.

"Long enough. But seriously, tutoring? What kind of a date is that?" Hayner shrugged and arched a brow as he mocked his friend.

"The romantic kind, just like you said." Roxas folded his arms and turned away, fuming.

"Well, I understand you, but why does Namin'e need tutoring?" Hayner smirked and jerked his head to the side a bit, looking off in the other direction, predicting Roxas's reaction.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Roxas instantly whipped back around again to face his friend, or more likely foe now.

"Exactly what you think it's supposed to mean." Hayner was being difficult.

"I-!" Roxas stopped himself before he made, a fool of himself. He pondered for a moment and with a sly smile, started back up again. "Then I guess that means I'm smart, talented, good-looking with whit and charm and rock on the skateboard and-" Roxas was being cocky. Maybe a little bit, over the top for his own good.

Hayner rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dude, stop living in your little fantasy world. We all know that's me." Hayner cocked his chin back smugly.

"Psh, and you call ME the stupid one? Yeah right." Roxas looked off and chuckled to himself.

"Implied, implied." Hayner corrected informatively.

"Whatever, but anyways, yeah, I guess my 'date' with Namin'e will be a fun-filled learning adventure." Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, just like Pence's camera party. I think I'd rather go to the Tupperware ones instead." Hayner recalled a not-so-recent event and the two blondes shuddered. "But man, is it really a date? I mean, we know how obsessed you are and everything but you-"

"I am NOT obsessed." Roxas cut in.

"C'mon dude, you got it bad. You've been friends since like third grade, unlike the rest of us, 'sides me, and then you've got that whole picture thing." Hayner half-explained to him the obvious reasons which Roxas was too oblivious to notice himself.

"What picture thing?" Roxas inquired harshly.

"You of all people don't notice? You've got pictures of her everywhere." Hayner explained once again for him.

"I do not, name three places!" Roxas held up three fingers , doubting Hayner could accomplish it.

"Your locker, your binder, your room, your book covers-" Hayner started to count off on his fingers.

"Hayner, I'm really not the stupid one, I said THREE okay?!?! You didn't need to keep going!" Roxas threw his hand down to his side. "And so what? I don't have any classes with her so I…like to be reminded of what she looks like…so I don't…forget." Roxas thought up a fib, and a very bad one at that.

"Suuure…" Hayner paused, adding drama to the moment. "She's also your cell-phone background. That's FIVE, HA!" Hayner informed the love-sick boy and held up a hand with five fingers out on it. He threw his hands around Roxas's spiky hair in a quick motion and withdrew in all his triumph. "Owwwnnned." He drew out leisurely.

"What the-!! How did you know that?!" Roxas scrambled around and checked his pockets for his cell-phone, for reassurance that Hayner hadn't stolen it.

"Dude, you're so blind. I can't believe you don't even notice when you're the one who likes her. Now that's some serious stupid right there." Hayner pointed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I give up. But what am I gonna do?" Roxas sighed in defeat. Hayner pointed to where Roxas's heart was in his chest. Roxas looked up and put his hand over his heart. "This?" Roxas asked, looking at his hand and then up again at Hayner, looking bewildered. Hayner nodded. Roxas's bewildered gaze was then broken by a bored-looking one. "Dude, now you are just so copying Riku." Roxas said dully.

"GHK!" Hayner was drawn back as his arms flew out. "Hey, that guy says some meaningful things every now and then!" Hayner defended himself.

"Right. Riku always knows the right thing to say. Especially when it comes to the ladies." Roxas laughed a little sarcastically.

"Shut up, it's not like I came to him in seek of his…wise…advice." Hayner said with a weird look on his face.

"So you went to Sora then?" Roxas said sarcastically. Hayner was beginning to fume.

"No! I went to myself!" Hayner protested

"Who doesn't Hayner? Who doesn't." Roxas laughed.

--

Roxas looked around puzzled, not noticing the other students in class. He found the nearest seat, in the front, since there were only a small amount of desks with more open by the other. So he and Namin'e could sit together. Just like he planned…NOT that, he had a PLAN or anything like that! He was smiling to himself, contently thinking of what would come out of today or after today. Not that he was…_per- say_…_expecting_ anything even though, he was. COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!!!

Roxas must've had a spasm in his throat for he randomly started to garrote himself in the classroom. A disturbed expression crawled onto the faces of the other students. You see, you're here at a tutoring session, you feel kind of silly that you need tutoring, but all these other people need it too. So you feel more comfortable. Just about the time when you're setting into your seat, this guy in front of you starts to hack something up, and you don't want to know what it is. Exactly what sort of whack jobs are in your class? Why are **you** in this class? You're suddenly questioning everything.

Roxas eventually calmed himself. The door creaked open, the teacher was coming in and Namin'e hadn't show up yet. He was desperate, with nothing but the comfort of the nothingness in the chair next to him. What a lonely feeling. When he heard a familiar clop of shoes.

He looked up excitedly, recognizing Namin'es delicate steps. Yes, it was her! Raxas's heart started to skip rope. But Namin'e was doing something funny. Something was different. She waltzed over in front of the desk and set down some papers.

"Hello class!" She chimed.

Roxas gaped.


End file.
